


The Start Of Something New

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: It’s the first day of school at Gotham City High. This is one of the most important days of the year for any student, especially when you’re the new kid in town. That’s the case for 15 year old Pamela Isley. As the new student, she needs to make friends. She gets introduced to the 15 year old Harleen Quinzel, who gives her a tour of the school.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome To Gotham City High

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first chapter of my new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I like writing it. I was supposed to get further in the story than I eventually got but I was already at 8 pages and a whole lot of words so I decided to split the original idea of doing it all in one chapter. Second chapter aka chapter 1 part 2 should be here soon. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters. All characters are property of DC Comics.

Harleen Frances Quinzel was the most popular girl in school. She was fun, kind, humorous and smart, if she said so herself. It was the night before the first day of school and she had everything packed. Two notepads in case someone needed one, her pencil case filled with freshly sharpened pencils and fresh-out-of-the-package pens to make sure she wouldn’t run out of ink, she had filled a bottle of water and put some other useful stuff in there. Her backpack was all ready for the first day of school and all she had to do was make her own lunch. It was what she had always done ever since she was old enough to cut sandwiches herself. It was what her mother made her do and she was proud of it. As she laid down in bed, all Harleen could think about was her run-in with Principal Nelson the week before.

**_The week before_ **

Harleen was walking through the library, looking for some books on psychology. It’s what she wanted to study later on in her life. The human mind was so complex and interesting and the 15 year old wanted to know all about it. In the middle of the library, while she was looking through the stacks of books to find one specific one, the face of Principal Magic had popped up in front of her. _“Hello Harleen. How has your vacation been so far? Enjoying the last moments?”_

Harley had jumped up when she saw the older man’s face. He must’ve been there for a while because she had a perfect vision of both entrances and she hadn’t seen anyone get closer. Or maybe she’d just been too focused on finding the one book she needed to notice anything. _“Principal Nelson. I didn’t see you there. Vacation has been boring. You know I prefer going to school.”_

 _“And that’s why you’re my best student. Listen, you’re pretty groovy, right?”_ Principal Kent Nelson was a very nice guy but he was very awkward and a little slow when it came to young people slang. He was the kind of person to understand what a word meant 20 years after people stopped using it, but he was also the kind of person to stop using old words as soon as people called them or him outdated.

 _“I’m sorry, what? I’m what?”_ Harleen looked at the boss of her school with a confused frown on her face and tried not to laugh. She couldn’t help the left corner of her mouth from curling up half an inch and it didn’t go unnoticed with Principal Magic. _“Oh, no. Is that word not in use anymore. It means, um, cool or popular. You are pretty cool and popular, right?”_

Harleen smiled and tapped Nelson’s shoulder. _“All thanks to you, Principal. You saw how well I interacted with my friends and put me in charge of the support team. And it seemed a lot of people need support. Why do you ask?”_ She looked into the blue eyes of the man who had helped her reach the top. She was groovy as he put it and it was all because of him. He was the reason she had befriended most of the school, he was the reason she knew everything about everyone and he was the reason she was finally able to talk to Jack Napier, the cutest boy of the entire school.

 _“... so I was wondering if you could help me.”_ Kent finished a sentence Harleen had hurt nothing but the end of. She rapidly shook her head and looked back up at the principal. _“Excuse me, Principal Nelson, could you please repeat that? I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute and I only heard you say you’re wondering if I could be of use.”_

The principal smiled understanding and restarted his request but not before telling the young Quinzel how he understood. _“As you know, next Monday is the first day of the new school year but it’s also the first day of school at our school for Pamela Isley. Now, Miss Isley might need some help adjusting. She’s in foster care and her foster family has confided in me and told me she doesn’t open up easily. Would it be ok if I sent you a bit of her info through mail and could you help me make her feel good at Gotham City High?”_

Harleen’s eyes widened as she heard all principal Nelson had to say about the new student. _“Of course I’ll help, Mr. Nelson. You don’t have to send me her info. I think I’d prefer to get to know her in person instead of on a screen. If you could just mail me a picture of her so I know who to look for, I’ll be more than happy to help.”_ She smiled at the man and started walking away with the books she already had in her hands, but she got stopped by a surprisingly strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked back at the man and noticed two strokes of grey hair for the first time. Since when had he had those?

 _“Miss Isley needs to stop by my office during first period but I’d like for you to join us so you two can get acquainted. You’re supposed to spend first period with Mr. Woodrue but I’m sure he’ll understand.”_ He nodded and let go of Harleen’s shoulder, giving her to opportunity to leave. She looked at him with a smile. _“I’ll be there.”_ She walked away with a smile.

**_The day before the first day of school_ **

Harleen opened her backpack and took the piece of paper she cut up to have a small picture of the new student. She looked at it and smiled. Principal Nelson had given her the student’s full name. As she looked at the girl’s fiery red hair and let the name roll off her tongue. _“Pamela Lillian Isley”_ Harley smiled and put the picture back in her backpack. _“She’s cute…”_ She lays down on her soft mattress and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly closing her eyes, her last thought of that night went out to the new student and how she hoped things wouldn’t be too hard for her on the new school.

_**The first day of school** _

Harleen had woken up at precisely 6:30 am to be in time to meet Pamela Isley, the new student at Gotham City High. She had made her own breakfast and lunch while Sharon Quinzel slept in after a night of working. Harleen didn’t mind making her own food because she knew how hard her mom had it, but she had hoped to at least get a “Good luck at school” or a simple “Bye” from the woman who took care of her. On her way to school, she walked past a few of her friends but kept walking after greeting them. Only Dinah Laurel Lance, Harleen’s best friend, had decided to join her.

 _“Hey Di, ready for the first day?”_ Harley smiled widely at the blonde and kept walking. She looked around some more and saw kids leaving their houses on their way to school until her eyes made her see a smiling Dinah. _“What’s on your mind, Canary?”_ Canary had always been Dinah’s nickname. She was the best singer of the entire school, nay, of the entire state! With the voice of a canary, everyone in the school was either crushing hard or jealous of her talent.

 _“I heard about your meet-up with the principal. Come on, Harley! You could’ve at least told me about your big task! I’m your best friend for God’s sake…”_ The little singer looked at Harleen. She’d always called her Harley. It had been easier as a little girl and it kind of stuck around. Eventually, as Harley started getting more friends, everyone but a few people started using the nickname.

 _“I didn’t think it was that much of a big deal, Di. It’s just meeting the new student as the first kid of the school and making sure she finds some friends.”_ Harley rolled her eyes as she said those words and started laughing loudly afterwards. _“I fucking love this!”_ She looked into Dinah’s blue eyes and smiled. _“Why’d you ask?”_

Dinah looked down a bit. _“Look, I know I’m your best friend and all but I heard she’s shy. You’d have to spend a lot of time with her to loosen her up and make her less shy. Just, um, don’t forget about me. K?”_ She smiled widely and put her arm around the pale-ish shoulders of Harley, who then smiled back widely. She looked at her best friend’s hair. _“Hey, when did you dye your hair? Last time I saw you, it was still black. What happened?”_ Harley slid her hand into the now blonde hair of her best friend and went through it with ease.

 _“I dyed it three days ago, right after you left. Do you like it?”_ Dinah smiled and gave Harley a bit of an annoyed stare as she went through her hair. _“Will you stop doing that?_ _Every day…”_ She shook her head with a playful sigh and a smile.

 _“I like it, Di, but I liked the black hair too. I wouldn’t mind seeing it again some day.”_ Harley pulled her eyes off of Lance’s hair and looked in front of her, only to see she was almost at school. As she tried pulling her arm up to see what time it was, a voice behind her made her jump.

 _“It’s 7:30 am, Harley. You’re half an hour early. Again.”_ The person whose voice told Harley what time it was put his hand on her shoulder and twisted her around.

Harley squealed and pulled the person into a big, tight hug. _“Puddin’! Ooh, I missed you, Jack! How was camp?”_ She slowly let go of Jack Napier. He had been her boyfriend for over a year now and even though she knew all too well ‘summer camp’ was code for the Arkham Youth Behavioral Rehabilitation Center, she wanted to make him feel better about how he had to spend every vacation.

Jack sighed a little bit but smiled as soon as he saw Harleen Quinzel’s happy face. _“Same as always, stupid subordinates wouldn’t leave me alone about my pranks. You know those aren’t all bad, right, Pumpkin Pie?”_ He looked into an agreeing Harley’s eyes and then saw Dinah shake her head. _“You don’t, singing bird?”_

Dinah looked shocked at Jack and Harley. She didn’t expect him to see her disapproval. _“I- Look, Harley, you know you’re my best friend, right? I just want the best for you but Jack isn’t the best for you. Sorry, Jack, but I agree with the 'stupid subordinates' and you should probably slow down on the pranks.”_ She exhaled loudly after saying that and took Harley’s hand to walk away but got stopped by Harley herself.

 _“Dinah, I love you, you’re my best friend but you can’t talk to Puddin’ like that. I’m sorry but you should go in alone. I’ll see you in Wu-San’s.”_ Harley pulled her hand back slowly and let Dinah’s hand swing in the air. She looked into her best friend’s eyes and smiled weakly. _“Sorry, Di.”_

 _“You don’t have to apologize to me every single time, Harls. Unlike with other people…”_ She gave Napier a dirty look and started walking away only to feel Jack’s eyes glued to her back, no doubt in a hateful split. _“See you later, Harls!”_

Harley watched Dinah leave and wrapped her arms back around Jack’s neck. _“Don’t listen to her. She’s just sad Ollie broke_ _up with her to move to Star City.”_ Pressing a kiss on his cheek, Harley didn’t notice the hatred Jack’s eyes, still pointed at Dinah’s back. _“I know, Harleen, but she could’ve been nicer about it. I don’t really care but she’s your friend and I wouldn’t want to come between you and a… friend.”_ His tone changed a little bit when he spoke his last word, but Harley didn’t seem to notice.

 _“I have to get to the principal. Mr. Magic needs my help with the new girl in town.”_ She pulled her backpack off and opens it to start looking for the picture she printed. As soon as she found it, Harley jumped up and showed it to her boyfriend. _“She’s cute, isn’t she?”_ She looks at the picture herself and smiles widely.

Jack looked at the redhead in the picture and forced a smile. _“Sure, if you want to call her that.”_ He pushed the picture away and watched Harley put it back with a wide smile. “I’ll see you at Woodrue’s?”

Before agreeing with her Puddin’, Harley thought about what the principal had said. _“I can’t, J. The principal’s making me skip most of the day to show Pamela around and have her meet all the teachers and groups. Sorry, Puddin’”_ She looked at the boy in front of her with an apologetic smile.

 _“Ugh, I hate that guy. Why today? We’re starting with Woodrue. That’s the most boring class of it all. Can’t you meet her later?”_ He knew she couldn’t but he wanted to see her try even though her presence in the classroom didn’t make it any less boring. If he had to be honest, Harleen Frances Quinzel was nothing but armcandy to him.

 _“You know I can’t, Puddin’. I’m the grooviest student in the school.”_ Harley laughed as she used Principal Nelson’s old word and saw Jack’s confused look. _“Groovy? It’s something Nelson said last week when he asked me for my help. It’s supposed to mean cool or social or something. Anyway, I have to go now, J.”_ She pressed a kiss on Napier’s cheek before skipping to the principal’s office.

_**Twenty minutes later** _

Harleen had been sitting in front of the office for the past twenty minutes, looking through the hallway every now and then to see if the principal or the cute redhead would show up early. Giving the hallway one last look, she heard the door on the other side open with a lot of noise and hit her head on the key cabin above her head as she swung her head to see who came in. To her disappointment, the only person to enter the hallway was Mr. Allen, the P.E. teacher of the school. _“Morning, Mr. Allen. How was your vacation?”_

As always, Barry Allen was his overactive self. _“Harleen Quinzel, my top gymnast! I had a lot of fun. Hosted a sports summer camp in Central City. How was yours? Did you work on that front pike like I asked?”_ He smiled at the sight of his favourite student.

Harley looked back and put up a smile. _“Sure did. Do you want me to show you?”_ She stood up and put her notepad down on the chair. As she waited for the answer, she pretended to make sure her pen didn’t slide off. When she looked back at her teacher, she saw him shake his head. _“That won’t be necessary. I trust you. I’ll see you in class later today. Don’t get in trouble!”_ He was already walking away while Harleen took her notepad and pen back up from the chair. Of course she did work on her front pike, but she knew Mr. Allen and he trusted anyone who was willing to give a demonstration. It’s how she got out of summer tasks every single year. Sitting down with a smirk, the door opened again with a deafening sound and Harleen looked back at who entered.

Pamela Lillian Isley was new. Not only new at Gotham City High but new at Gotham City as well. Moving to the biggest city of the country wasn’t a small change. She had had to leave everything behind when Miranda Tate had taken her in. Her parents left her behind in foster care before her first birthday and she had been sent all over the country, switching foster families every year. The redhead didn’t care much for people so she tried her best to escape every family she’d get put in. Last family she’d been in sent her away after she broke every window in the house and snuck out every two nights. They all thought she went to parties but in fact, she just went to the forest with a good book and a flashlight. She liked the quietness and the solitude. Walking through the busy hallways of Gotham City High was way out of her comfort zone which is why she was happy to enter an almost empty hallway. The only other person in the hallway was a rather good-looking girl in front of the principal’s office.

Harley looked over at the girl walking in. How was she even cuter in real life than she was in the picture? To make sure she didn’t make a mistake, the blonde took the picture out of her backpack and held it at the same height the approaching girl now was. Pinching one eye closed to get a better look, she noticed the girl’s eyes were a beautiful hazel green she couldn’t identify in the picture. Immediately standing up and putting the picture back between page 88 and 89 of one of her psychology books. _“Harleen Quinzel, but my friends just call me Harley. Nice to meet you. Pamela, was it?”_ Knowing full well she was right, Harley stuck out her hand with a smile and waited for the new student to take it.

Pamela looked over at the girl in front of her and blushed a little bit. _“Yeah, I’m Pamela Isley but, um, you can call me Ivy if you want. Is the principal here? I’m supposed to meet him and the head of the student support team here.”_ She looked at Harley’s hand and softly shook it.

 _“You’re looking right at her, Pamela. The principal isn’t here yet, he usually comes in either five minutes early or fifteen late.”_ She slowly pulled her hand back and smiled softly at the new student in front of her. Shooting a look at the clock, Harley saw it was already 7:58 am and chuckled. _“Fifteen minutes late it is. I should warn you about the principal. He thinks he’s cool, but really he just uses outdated words and thinks we understand them. Don’t be too harsh on him. He’s really a nice guy, you know, he just isn’t blessed with the coolness genes.”_

Softly chuckling, Pamela looked into Harley’s blue eyes and smiled. It was a genuine smile, something she hadn’t done in quite a while. Surprised with her own big smile, she sat down in the chair next to Harley’s. _“Can I ask you some things before we head in?”_

Right when Harley planned on answering, a friendly voice pulled her look away from the pretty girl next to her. _“Harleen, Pamela. I see you two have met already. Great!”_ Principal Nelson walked up to them and put the key in the door. _“Ready for your first day at Gotham City High, miss Isley?”_ As he finished asking Pamela the question, he opened the now unlocked door with a bit of a peep. Walking in, he noticed how warm the room felt and opened the two windows in the room. _“Normally, I wouldn’t open these to have some privacy but”_ He looked outside onto an empty playground. _“everyone’s gone to class. Well, first off, welcome to our school, miss Isley.”_

Pamela nodded friendly and went back to her shy self. For some reason, she didn’t feel as at ease as earlier when it had just been her and Harley. _“Happy to be here. From your mail, I understand I don’t have to follow any classes until this afternoon? Is that correct, principal Nelson?”_ The green-eyed girl looked over at the principal and felt her eyes slide to Harley’s. Sitting close to her in the small sofa, she could see every small detail of the student’s face, including the two cute dimples she had as Harley smiled at the principal and Pamela.

 _“That is correct, yes, Pamela. I want you to spend the day with Harley. She can answer any questions you might have and you two can get to know each other. I think you could become good friends, if given enough time of course.”_ He smiled at the two students and then looked at Pamela once again. _“I’d like for you to come in after your first day of school. You need some more books that’ll be ready for you by the end of the day. After lunch, you both have P.E. from mister Allen and history, taught by miss Wu-San, at the same time. Have fun and again, welcome to Gotham City High.”_ Nelson stood up and opened the door for them.

Harley struggled getting up from the sofa. Not only was it way too close to the ground, but it was also incredibly hard getting up with a second person in it. Eventually having given up and lending Pamela a hand to stand up, Harley smiled and jumped up. _“Thank you, principal Nelson.”_ As Pamela said the same, Harley stepped out of the office and looked back at the girl she’d get to know better in the next few hours. _“Ready for a day of fun?”_

 _“Sure am…”_ Pamela walked out and smiled again, this time as genuine as before. Surprised at how comfortable she’d gotten in the ten minutes they had spent, she walked next to Harley and took her backpack. _“Where to first, Harley?”_


	2. The First Day Of A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting for the very first time, teenagers Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley spend Pamela’s first day at Gotham City High together. As the day goes by, Pamela gets to know most of Harleen’s friend and Harleen herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm afraid I had to cut the day into more pieces. I'm really sorry but anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. All are property of DC Comics.

Harley struggled getting up from the sofa. Not only was it way too close to the ground, but it was also incredibly hard getting up with a second person in it. Eventually having given up and lending Pamela a hand to stand up, Harley smiled and jumped up. _“Thank you, principal Nelson.”_ As Pamela said the same, Harley stepped out of the office and looked back at the girl she’d get to know better in the next few hours. _“Ready for a day of fun?”_

 _“Sure am…”_ Pamela walked out and smiled again, this time as genuine as before. Surprised at how comfortable she’d gotten in the ten minutes they had spent, she walked next to Harley and took her backpack. _“Where to first, Harley?”_

 _“Well, what do you want to see first? We could go to your locker, the cafeteria or the playground if that’s what you’re into.”_ Harleen looked into the green eyes of the new girl and smiled a little. As she waited for an answer, the tour guide of the school started walking to her locker. _“I have to get something out of my locker. What’s your number?”_

 _“No idea. Let me check.”_ Pamela opened up her backpack while walking and started looking through a stack of documents, trying to find the one sheet of paper with her locker number and code on it. After what seemed like an eternity to Pamela, which made her blush a little bit, she had finally found the locker information she needed. _“It says here my locker is number 091. Is that anywhere near yours?”_ She looked over at the blonde who had started smiling widely. _“What? Did I say something wrong?”_

 _“Not at all, Pammy! I’m at locker 092, so we’ll see each other every break, no matter what day it is.”_ She giggled and saw the red blush creeping up Pamela’s neck and cheeks. _“Something wrong? Is it the nickname or am I being too much? I can totally tone it down a bit if you want me to.”_ Her eyes widened a bit as she kept looking at the blushing newcomer who then surprisingly shook her head quite confident.

 _“No, I… I like it. I like it a lot. You’re the first person in the city who’s been nice to me. Thanks, Harley.”_ Pamela looked at the blonde she somehow already considered a friend and smiled widely. Watching Harley smile back put Pammy at ease and made her relax. _“So, locker neighbours, huh?”_ She looked at the info again to make sure she had read the number right.

 _“Yep! It’s just around the corner. Right here.”_ She pointed at a hallway right next to a line of lockers and walked to a red locker. _“This is mine and this”_ She hit a green locker next to hers. _“is yours. Welcome to the place you’ll spend most of the break times.”_ Softly giggling, Harley opened her own locker and slammed the door against the locker to the left, revealing a bunch of pictures of her and Jack taped to the inside of it. As she started going through her stuff and putting a few books away to make her backpack lighter, she felt Pamela stare at her and the pictures.

Realizing she was staring and seeing Harley’s eyes glance over to her, Pamela started blushing heavily again and looked away. The redhead looked at the code of her locker again and opened it, making the door open far enough to create a shield between them but not so far Harley could move an inch back and look at her. Looking at her still empty locker with her green eyes, she suddenly heard Harley scream. Scared to know what it was, she slowly closed the door.

Trying to drink from her water bottle, Harley hadn’t noticed the adjustable head was open too far and she had spilled water all over her black shirt with the logo of the Gotham Knights. _“Oh crap! I didn’t bring a spare.”_ She looked over at her new friend and started laughing loudly. _“Typical me! Let me just go see if Di has one.”_ Taking a step forward, she realized Pammy didn’t know who Di was. _“Dinah Lance is my best friend. I think you’ll like her. Just give me one second.”_ She ran off out of the hallway and arrived at Mr. Woodrue’s classroom and knocked on the door.

Mr. Woodrue looked over at the door after hearing a knock. _“Come in.”_ Watching the door open, he saw Harley entering in a soaking wet shirt. _“I knew you were going to be later, Harleen, but you didn’t have to hurry that much.”_ He joked all the time even though nobody ever thought he was funny.

Harley rolled her eyes unnoticeably but put up a friendly smile and looked over at Dinah who had saved two seats, one for her and one that had to have been for the new student. _“Hi, Mr. Woodrue. I’m not here to follow your class yet. I spilled water on my shirt earlier while showing Pamela her locker and I didn’t bring a spare. Could I ask Di-”_ Before she could finish her sentence, a green shirt smacked her in the face and she caught it right before looking at Dinah. _“Thanks, Di. I’ll bring it back tomorrow.”_

The blonde nodded and waved at her best friend, who then left the classroom and walked back to her locker, where Pamela was waiting for her.

Having put her backpack in her locker to make the morning easier, Pamela now stood at her closer locker with empty hands and waited for Harley to come back. She looked around in the empty hallway and was yet again surprised with her own thoughts. She started wishing Harley was there with her. She was all alone in a hallway where she would usually rather leave because of the people and she wanted a person to be there with her. She looked back at the corner of the hallway right when Harley appeared and she started smiling again. _“Hey! I see you found a shirt.”_ She pointed at the clean shirt in Harley’s hand.

Harley smiled at the redhead waiting for her in front of their lockers. _“Yeah, Dinah had one. Threw it right at my face.”_ She kept walking until she was in front of her locker and opened it again, smacked the door against the locker to the left once again. She put her hands on the bottom of her wet shirt and pulled it up, revealing a surprisingly slim stomach with abs of steel. As she pulled the shirt up over her head and threw it in her locker, Harley saw Pamela staring at her upper body and smirked. _“My eyes are up here, Red.”_ Softly giggling, she pulled the shirt Dinah gave her over her head and covered her body with it. Looking down, she saw the inscription of the shirt. It was typical Dinah. “Sing like a bird and kick ass like a woman” was probably her real life bio and Harley couldn’t resist smiling.

Realizing she had been staring all along and hearing Harley say those six words pulled Pamela out of the trance Harley’s near perfect body had put her in. Not knowing what to do next, the shy redheaded girl looked away with a heavy red blush on her cheeks and rubbed her arm a bit. Harley smiled and closed her locker. _“Liked what you saw?”_ Pamela got an even deeper red blush but answered Harley’s question with a slight nod. Not knowing how long she’d be at Gotham City High or with her new foster “family”, she hadn’t told anyone about her special interest in girls. Girls had always been nicer and more attractive than boys and Pamela knew she liked them more.

Harley looked at the red blush in her friend’s cheeks and smiled. _“It’s ok, I don’t mind getting checked out by a girl, but, um, I have my Puddin’. He’s the one in the pictures you were staring at earlier. Don’t get me wrong though. I think you’re a real cutie but my Puddin’ means the world to me.”_ Feeling the conversation get even more awkward as Pamela looked away even more, she took her hand and pulled her outside. _“Let me show you my secret spot. I go there whenever I need time alone.”_ She looked at their hands and slid her ways up to Ivy’s green eyes. _“Is this ok? Just tell me when I’m overstepping, ok?”_ Seeing Pamela nod and feeling her take hold of her hand was more than enough for Harley to know she had permission to pull the redhead with.

Pamela smiled as Harley complimented her and they ran off, eventually arriving at an open field. _“Harley, this isn’t exactly private.”_ She looked over at the blonde who was smiling way too much for someone who was mistaken. _“Why are you smiling so much? What do you have planned?”_ Pammy started getting worried and softly squeezed Harley’s hand.

Harley however started smiling even more and looked at the blue and green shirt Pamela was wearing. _“You might want to cover that up a bit if you want to keep it clean.”_ She smirked and looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Letting go of Pamela’s soft hand, she flipped open a small hole in the ground that had before been covered by a wooden plate and hidden by a layer of fake grass. Pamela’s eyes widened and she looked at the cleaned out hole in the ground.

 _“You have your own space in the school? Does principal Nelson know about this?”_ She looked around worried. If Harley had broken into the underground space and someone found out, they could be in serious trouble and trouble wasn’t something Pammy could use. Especially on her first day of school. That’s why she was relieved when Harley answered. _“Of course he knows, Pam-A-Lamb. He’s the one who gave me the key. He knew putting me in charge of the well-being of the entire student part of the school is stressful so he figured gave me this. I call it the Harleycave. Trademark me, of course. Don’t steal it.”_

 _“Don’t worry, I won’t. That’s actually really nice of the principal.”_ Pamela answered Harley and giggled a bit, once again startled at her own comfort around the blonde she had just met half an hour ago. She couldn’t help but smile as soon as she realized what Harley had called her. _“Pam-A-Lamb? You’re pretty good with nicknames, aren’t you?”_

Harley simply nodded and closed the hole again. _“You can come here anytime you want. I think you could use it. The kids here are… brutal at times, to say the least.”_ She laughed and cleaned her hands. What should she show the new student next? The cafeteria? No, she’d have plenty of time for that later. The classrooms? No, there were people actually having class while they were outside.

Before Harley could think of what to show Pammy next, the latter had already opened her mouth. _“Harley, could you show me where the bathroom is?”_ She blushed a little bit, still not very comfortable telling anyone about her bathroom needs. Happy Harley didn’t ask a lot of questions, she felt her hand being taken back into the soft one that was Harleen Quinzel’s. Being pulled with her, Pamela almost fell down but got held up by the tour guide and smiled. _“Thanks.”_ She looked into the blue eyes staring down at her and stood back up. Walking to the restroom, Pamela didn’t say a word to Harley who was abnormally quiet as well.

A few minutes after showing the new girl where to do her business, Harley saw Pamela coming back out with still wet hands. _“Oh, yeah, I should’ve told you. The paper towel haven’t been refilled in at least two years. Here.”_ She took a small paper towel out of her back pocket and handed it to Pamela who took it and used it to dry her hands. _“Where_ _to next, Harls?”_ Trying out a nickname for the girl who had given her three already felt good and Pamela was glad Harley didn’t protest to it.

 _“Did you know people call me that? Doesn’t really matter. You can call me whatever you want. Now, I was thinking I could go take a look at your schedule and show you the classrooms so you don’t get lost on your first week.”_ Hoping for a yes, Harley looked into the hazel green eyes of the girl in front of her and saw her nod.

Pamela walked to her locker with Harley and took out her schedule. _“Here you go, Harley.”_ She handed the sheet of paper to the blue-eyed blonde and watched her go over all the classes. _“Oh, look, we got P.E., sciences and history together. That’ll be fun! I’ll show you where history is.”_ As they were walking up a story, Harley explained a bit more about the teachers. _“History is taught by Ms. Wu-San. She’s really strict at school but she’s really nice outside of school. You’re really nice so as long as you try in her class, you’ll be fine.”_

Arriving upstairs at the history classroom, they both looked in and saw a bunch of students barely awake but trying to listen to what the teacher had to say. Harley giggled a bit. _“Don’t worry, she isn’t boring or anything. Those kids just spent their entire night at a party and at least half of them are hungover. She’s a really great teacher and her classes are really interesting.”_ Pulling Pamela away before Wu-San saw them, she pushed the girl against a locker and pressed their bodies softly against each other.

Pamela smiled throughout Harley’s entire tiny speech and started blushing really deep red as soon as she felt Harley push her against the lockers. The shade of red her cheeks got when Harley’s body touched hers was deeper than it had ever been in her entire life. She felt her heart jump up into her throat and the beating was so hard almost hurt. Pamela was almost certain Harley would feel her heartbeat from a mile away. Why was she being so awkward? Just because the girl pressed against her was one of the most gorgeous ones she’d seen and she’d been nicer to her than anyone had ever been? Oh, no. Was Pamela developing a crush for Harley? She couldn’t let that happen, especially with Harley’s “Puddin’” around. _“Um, Harley?”_ The blushing redhead swallowed quite loudly. _“Do you mind if I just stepped aside for a bit? It’s getting a little tight and warm in here.”_

Harley shook her head as if getting out of her own thoughts and nodded. _“Yeah, sure. Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”_ Harley stepped away from Pamela and took a look inside. Seeing Wu-San had turned around, she looked back into the hallway but saw Pamela was gone. _“Pammy? Pamela? Hey!”_ She saw her arm sticking out around the corner and ran to her. _“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I don’t want Wu-San to send us back to Nelson. He wouldn’t mind but still…”_

 _"It’s fine, Harley. I just needed some air.”_ She smiled at the girl who had been pressed against her no longer than a minute ago and stood up straight. She had to push back the urge to wrap her arms around the blonde, which was something she usually had no problem with. _“What’s next?”_

**_A few hours later, around noon_ **

Pamela had calmed down a bit after the awkward situation they’d have been in and Harley had showed her around the school and answered a lot of her questions. It was time to go eat and Harley went to her locker with Pamela to get her self-made lunch. Arriving at where she had put the food, Harley got a mild smack against her arm. As she turned around, the giant grin was enough for her to recognize Jack Napier and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _“Puddin’, you’re here! I thought you were going to sit with the other guys today.”_ Not waiting for an answer, she pressed a kiss on Jack’s lips.

 _“Yeah, I am. I just wanted to make sure the new kid in town got the care she needed.”_ His eyes glanced over the Ivy and his grin got just a little bit bigger, a little bit more mischievous. As he stuck out his hand to the redhead, he introduced himself. _“Jack Napier, pleasure meeting you. I’m Harley’s boyfriend. How has your first day been so far?”_ Making sure Pamela heard his role in Harley’s life clear enough, he also made sure she looked him right in his eyes as she spoke the words.

Pamela hesitated but eventually decided not to be rude and shook his hand. _“Pamela Isley. I’m new in town.”_ She didn’t want to lie so she didn’t repeat his words upon meeting and simply let go of his hand as soon as she could. Softly wiping off her hand on her green skirt and hoping neither of them noticed, she looked around at the overcrowded cafeteria. _“I’ll go ahead. I’m getting a little hungry.”_ She started walking away but felt Harley’s soft hand taking hers again and making her stop. Once again, her heart jumped in her throat at the touch and she swallowed before turning around. _“Harley?”_

Harley pressed a last kiss on Jack’s cheek and held Pamela’s hand. _“I’m coming with you. I’m starving.”_ She started walking with Pamela’s hand softly in hers. Walking into the cafeteria, Pamela held onto Harley’s hand tighter and looked around at all the people making noise and messes. Harley got a little closer to her and tried calming her down. _“Relax. I’m here and if it’s too much, we can always go to our secret spot and eat alone. We can take it slow.”_ Normally those words would’ve calmed Pamela down but Harley was really close to her and she felt their arms brushing up against each other. Harley calling the underground hiding spot “ours” wasn’t exactly helping either but after a while of thinking and trying to push her heart back to her chest, Pamela nodded and looked outside. _“Can we go there? Please? We can bring someone who knows about it but I have to get out of here.”_

Harley nodded and started thinking. The only person who knew about the Harleycave was Dinah, but she had been dying to meet Pam and she was a lot when she was excited. Against her better judgement, Harley decided to walk up to Dinah. _“Hey Di. Want to come look at my new book on speleology?”_ Softly winking at her best friend, Harley walked away and heard Dinah’s chair getting shoved back into place and her best friend walking over to her.

Pamela watched Harley bend down at a girl’s chair and get back up after just ten seconds. She saw Harley smiling when she walked back and took hold of Pam’s hand again. _“Who is she?”_ Pamela was curious as to who Harley trusted enough to give the secret of her hideout to.

Harley squeezed Pam’s hand softly and looked over at Dinah. _“That’s Dinah, my best friend. The one who lend me this shirt. I’ve known her for years but she can be a lot sometimes so if she makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and she can go. She’ll understand.”_ Giving the redhead a small smile, she pulled her to the hole and sat down in it. _“Come on.”_ She patted the two sides next to her and smiled.

Dinah sat down on Harley’s right side and watched as Pamela sat on her left side. _“So, Pamela, was it? I’m Dinah. It’s nice finally meeting you. How has your day been so far?”_ She looked over into the green eyes.

Pamela sat down and took her food. She looked at Harley’s hand and wanted to take a hold of it again but had to look into Dinah’s eyes to answer her question. _“Yeah, I’m Pamela. It’s nice meeting you too. It’s been good so far. Harley’s shown me around the school a bit and she’s answered most of my questions. Thanks for asking.”_

Harley smiled as her two best friends got acquainted and saw Pamela staring a little at her left hand. She looked into Pam’s embarrassed eyes and smiled, bringing her hand to the other girl’s hand and holding it softly. They spent the rest of their break together after Dinah had left the hole, no doubt to go tell everyone about the “clear chemistry and sparks” she saw between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be here but it should be soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Bookmark, comment, give kudos and sit tight!

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark, give kuddos, comment what you think of it and sit tight for the next part! See you soon!


End file.
